To Get Rose in a Good Mood
To Get Rose in a Good Mood is an episode from Doraemon (2005 series). Plot Nobita and Shizuka were playing with Shizuka's stuffed animal nicely until Suneo appeared and insulted Nobita for doing as such. Then Nobita felt so offended by Suneo's hurtful remarks that he simply threw Shizuka's doll on the ground getting it dirty, and unintentionally upsetting Shizuka to the point where she ran home crying. Nobita begins to regret his reckless action even after Suneo teased him and goes to Doraemon for assistance as always. He told Doraemon that Suneo purposely made him anger Shizuka to the point of not forgiving and talking to him anymore. Doraemon pulls out a seed-like gadget and told Nobita to plant it in the flower pot. While Nobita is tending the seed, it grows into a rose. He also mentioned that the rose gadget is picky, such as water from the river only. After managing to keep the rose in a good mood, the flower is now in full bloom. Doraemon then informs Nobita that the rose has three thorns that will change the worst of anyone's mood into good no matter what. When Mii-chan walked by in a bad mood where she refuses to talk to Doraemon, the blue earless robot cat begged Nobita to let him borrow the rose gadget for just one moment. Nobita had no choice but to help his friend out as Doraemon sincerely thanked him and got one thorn from the rose to drop and convert Mii-chan's bad mood into good and instantly forgives Doraemon. He gives the rose back to Nobita and wishes him good luck on patching things up with Shizuka. While looking for Shizuka, Nobita saw Gian attempting to beat up Suneo for whatever he has done to anger him. But Suneo falsely pinned the blame on Nobita leading Gian to believe that Nobita must be punished severely. As Nobita was at the mercy of the grumpy Gian, the second thorn dropped, and turned Gian from being a merciless brute into a gentle sweetheart who instantly and happily allowed Nobita to go free without hurting him. Worried that Nobita's rose has only one thorn left, he continues to find Shizuka. However, he comes across a little boy having trouble trying to apologize to the little girl after dropping her doll by accident. So Nobita felt that he had to help the little boy out and managed to get him and the little girl to reconcile with the last thorn drop between them. Shizuka saw the whole thing and realized that Nobita is a good boy deep down and decided to forgive him. Out of nowhere, Suneo steals the rose from Nobita without realizing that all three thorns are used up. Suneo begins humiliating Gian, including drawing doodles on Gian's face. As he waits for the rose to work its magic, Gian becomes so peeved at Suneo that he mercilessly beats up the rich boy. Nobita, Shizuka and Doraemon find Suneo all battered and bruised by Gian. Suneo is confused about why the rose didn't work on Gian like it did before with Nobita. Doraemon simply answered that the rose only had three magical thorns, and when used up the rose is rendered completely useless. Then the rose lost all its petals. Characters *Doraemon *Nobita Nobi *Suneo Honekawa *Shizuka Minamoto *Takeshi Gouda *Mii-chan Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Original episodes Category:2005 anime episodes